Is it too late to try?
by iCrackABottle
Summary: Now Detective Inspector Lestrade is a free man, he is able to show his thoughts and feelings to Mycroft Holmes.. MYSTRADE
1. Chapter 1

**Just a dream**

Gregory was always scared of the Government Official whom goes by the name of Mycroft Holmes. It was stupid, really. What could that man possibly do to him?

Well he could always kill him.

He heaved a sigh.

Ever since the first time they met, about 8 years ago, he felt like Mycroft could _read_ his bloody soul. It made him shit-scared.

Yet, he was also intrigued by the man. He had this power, he was mysterious..

Not to mention the Detective Inspector found him _incredibly_ handsome and even hot. He never dared to imagine things about _the Government,_ as he called Mycroft, when he was still married. But now he was a free man now. God yes.

The Detective Inspector looked up from his paperwork, gulping when he saw Mycroft enter his office, closing and even locking the door, also closing the blinds. Like he didn't want to be bothered.

"Mr Holmes." Gregory stood up from his chair, clearing his throat. "How can I help you?"

"Do take your seat, my dear Detective Inspector." Mycroft smiled. _Smiled _at Gregory, causing the man to blush.

Gregory barely even heard what the other said, a little stunned. His eyes found Mycroft's and he didn't tear them away, a smile slowly appearing on his features, which reached his eyes.

Even Mycroft smiled back, totally forgetting why he was there. Both stood up from their seats, Gregory's hands on the desk as Mycroft leant over the desk. Greg barely had to lean in, their lips finding their way to one another.

The kiss was sweet, slow, and Gregory enjoyed every second of it. Mycroft's hands resting on Gregory's cheeks, not pushing the kiss.

It was then when Gregory woke up in his bed. All alone.

"Oh God…" The man muttered as he realized the whole scene was just a dream. And he had a meeting with Mycroft Holmes today. He just knew he couldn't face him properly, and just as he was about to grab his phone to cancel their meeting, he got a text. He unlocked his phone and read the text with a sigh.

_Good morning, my dear Inspector. Do not forget about our meeting today. MH_


	2. Chapter 2

**The meeting**

The Detective Inspector was seated in his office, finishing off some paperwork when the door opened. _The Government_ walked inside and shut the door behind him, his umbrella twirled around in his hand.

"Good afternoon, my dear Inspector." Mycroft said as he walked over, having that mysterious smile on his lips. Gregory stood up, smiling nervously.

"Afternoon, Mr Holmes. How are you?" He gestured for the other to take a seat. And so they both sat down.

"Fairly well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine, thanks." Gregory muttered, unable to meet the man's eyes, the dream of last night still in his head, causing him to blush.

"Back to business, then." Mycroft crossed his legs, his eyes focused on the nervous Inspector. "It's nearly lunchtime. Shall we go out to eat somewhere? Don't worry, you will return safely." Mycroft _joked._

"I- lunch? With you?" Gregory blinked. "Of course, I'd love to."

"My car is waiting outside." Mycroft stood up, and so did Lestrade. He took his coat and opened the door, letting the other out first before he locked his office door and walked out with the iceman.

"If you don't mind me asking… Why are we having lunch? I mean, we don't usually.. See each other or whatever." Gregory asked, his eyes on Mycroft.

"You're good company, Gregory. And I would like to… Get to know you better." Mycroft stated before he walked out of the Scotland Yard, the driver of the car opened the door the moment he saw his boss. Both got in the car and the car drove off to a lunchroom.

Gregory remained silent as the car drove, Mycroft studied the other and sighed.

"Gregory, you seem nervous…" Mycroft gently rested his hand on the Detective's shoulder. "Is it because of me?"

"N-No, I'm fine." Greg muttered and eyed the hand carefully. Mycroft heaved a sigh and pulled back.

After about twenty minutes, the car pulled up at a small lunchroom. Greg got out first and held the door open for the other. They went inside and had lunch together, nothing interesting happened.

Thank God.. Greg thought to himself as he got back in the car.

"Gregory. I'm… fond of your company. I was wondering if we could meet tonight. At your flat. For a drink." Mycroft looked directly at the other. Greg's eyes widen and his eyes met Mycroft's.

"Like a _date_?"

"Like a date."

"I- well.. why not.." Gregory smiled nervously, causing Mycroft to actually _smile._

The car pulled up at the Scotland Yard, Gregory hesitated.

"Well.. I'll see you tonight. You know my address, don't you?"

"I do. I will text you the details later today." Mycroft stated.

Greg smiled and got out after a quick 'bye', headed back to his office.

The day passed and Mycroft texted him again.

_I shall arrive at eight pm sharp. I will bring my own drink. Until then, my dear Gregory. MH_

_I will be looking forward. GL_


	3. Chapter 3

**The date**

Gregory went home early from work. He tidied his flat up, he even cleaned. Everything had to be perfect before _the Government_ arrived.

He took a quick shower and got dressed in casual clothes, yet still looking quite neat. You never knew with Mycroft Holmes.

He took a few candles, not sure if he should light them, but he did. Creating a cosy atmosphere around the flat.

At eight PM sharp, there was a knock on the door. Gregory took a deep breath and opened the front door, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Good evening, Mr Holmes." The Inspector said, stepping aside.

"Please, call me Mycroft." The other man walked in and shut the door behind him. He held out an expensive bottle of whiskey.

"I eh.. Make yourself at home, Mr- I mean Mycroft." Gregory said as he clumsily took the bottle and made his way to the kitchen, to pour Mycroft a glass of whiskey and to get himself a nice, German beer.

Mycroft walked around the flat for a moment, a small smirk appeared on his face at the candle light before he sat down on the sofa.

"Your home is very pleasant, Gregory." Mycroft stated.

"Thanks." Was the only reply the Inspector could think of before he walked over. He placed the drinks on the table and took a seat on the sofa, next to the Government.

'Get yourself together.' Gregory thought and sighed.

Mycroft eyed Greg and his clothes, sending him a _warm smile_. They made small talk, sipped their drinks. Gregory's nervousness slowly disappeared as he drank more and more.

The Inspector sometimes giggled about what Mycroft said, feeling more comfortable around him. And before he knew…

"Mr Holmes, you are crossing my thoughts a lot lately…" Gregory blurted out and grinned. Causing the other to blush a little.

"Now we are confessing, so have you, Gregory. I must admit.. I am very fond of your company." Mycroft smiled, his hand slowly reached up to cup the back of the Inspector's neck, who blinked and looked at him.

Both put their drinks down and turned their bodies to each other.

"Gregory…" Mycroft began, but the other shut him up.

The grey haired man carefully pressed his lips upon the Government's. Mycroft's eyes slowly shut as he kissed the Inspector back.

The kiss was slow, sweet.. Just like in Gregory's dream. Both enjoyed the kiss more than they should. Their hands explored the other's body, lips moving in time with the other's. Slowly, the kiss became more heated, causing them both to make noises.

Mycroft was the first to break the kiss, he panted softly. The other smiled and opened his eyes, just to look straight into the Government's.

"Would you mind, ehm…" Mycroft muttered and looked down at Gregory's hand, resting on his crotch.

"Oops." Gregory giggled and took his hand back, he pressed his forehead against Mycroft's.

"I am a very, very, lucky man, _Inspector_."

"Oh do shut up, _Mr Holmes_. I'm the one who's lucky here." Gregory smiled and kissed the other again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashbacks**

Gregory woke up the day after his 'date' with _the Government_, hearing movement in his bedroom. His cop instincts immediately told him someone was in his room, and so he reached into his bedside drawer and took his gun.

But, when he opened his eyes, he saw Mycroft, _naked_, going into the bathroom. He quickly put the gun down and shut his drawer before he sat up and stretched. The whole room was a mess, clothes everywhere, several condoms near the bin and even an empty bottle of lube. It made him smirk, widely, as he got flashbacks of the previous evening.

Even though they drank _way_ too much alcohol, Gregory remembered almost everything.

Mycroft's hands all over his body, hard kisses, rough kisses, sweet kisses. All still on the sofa. They slowly went to the Inspector's bedroom, where their shirts went off. Both men explored the other's half-naked body, making soft, content noises. Then the trousers went off. Leaving the Government and the Inspector in just their briefs, arousal clearly visible. It even caused both men to giggle.

"Gregory, are you joining me for a shower?" Mycroft called out, causing Gregory to come back to the present.

"Just a moment, _sir_." Gregory teased.

Both men got on the bed. Well, Mycroft _made_ Gregory go on the bed. The Inspector didn't complain, though.

They snogged for a few minutes, Mycroft asked in a husky voice where he kept the lube and protection, Gregory told him.

They lied together and continued to kiss. The kiss became more heated and they started to touch each other until they were comfortable. They had about four rounds of good sex until they both got too tired.

The first two rounds were slow, careful. They had to explore the other's body. They needed to know what the other liked. Then everything became more intense, intimate, and both ended up screaming. Gregory _hoped_ the neighbours wouldn't complain.

"Detective Inspector. Speed up." Mycroft again called out from the bathroom, getting rather impatient.

"Just.. One more moment."

Four rounds, two different positions.

Mycroft on top of Gregory. Then the other way around.

Mycroft riding Gregory. Then the other way around.

Gregory already knew what he preferred; Mycroft on top of him, he wanted the Government to dominate him.

The Detective Inspector blinked and quickly got up, he almost ran into the bathroom and joined the Government for a shower.

"Hope you slept well, my bed must be uncomfortable, compared to yours." Gregory murmured in Mycroft's ear, his arms around the other's waist.

"Your bed is _fine_, my dear Inspector."

Gregory smiled and pressed a soft kiss in the other's neck.

They showered together and then they both got dressed. Gregory disappeared to the kitchen and made breakfast for the both of them. Once settled, they both ate in silence, yet they admired the view, exchanging shy smiles.

"When will I see you again?" Gregory asked nervously, almost shyly, as he took the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"I was hoping we could spend the weekend together. We could go to my house, or we could go on a mini-vacation. I'd be paying, of course."

Gregory smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect. I vote for the mini-vacation. I can use one."

"Well." Mycroft smiled back. "That's settled then. I will send a car Friday, to pick you up."

"Perfect."

They had little time to spend together, until they both had to leave for work. They shared one last kiss. Long and almost desperate. They hesitantly let go off the other and went to work.


End file.
